Sans toucher
by MiaTreya
Summary: Une règle. Pas le droit de toucher.
1. Chapter 1

**J'aurais vraiment voulu avoir une idée génialissime d'histoire avec une trame super développée remplie de péripéties captivantes, mais mon inspiration a "décalissé" avec ma motivation il y a quelques mois et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus... Étant donné que j'ai le goût d'écrire et que j'ai lu pas mal de bonnes histoires sur un sujet en particulier (ce qui m'a donné le goût d'écrire sur ledit sujet) et bien voilà. J'ai officiellement passé du côté sombre de la force parce que cette fanfiction n'est qu'une excuse pour écrire sur le sexe. Ouep. S-E-X-E. J'ai écrit "ça" hier et je sais que si je ne publie pas "ça" le plus vite possible, je vais relire "ça" dans quelques mois et le mettre à la poubelle en me demandant ce qui m'a passé par la tête...**

**Petites explications : On suppose que nous sommes dans l'univers de Naruto (avec les combats/ninjas/clans/etc.) et que Shikamaru et Hinata ont la mi-vingtaine. Mais on ne suit pas vraiment la trame du manga donc c'est un UA. Et pis le reste, pff...pas important !**

** Bref...bonne lecture ?**

* * *

Shikamaru cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de laisser tomber le crayon qu'il tenait à la main sur la table recouverte de dossiers. Il amena ses doigts à son visage et frotta lentement ses yeux fatigués. La fête à l'extérieur battait son plein et il percevait distinctement la musique rythmée provenant du centre-ville. Lorsqu'Orochimaru avait été rayé de la carte, le pays du Riz - qui avait récupéré son nom d'origine - avait pris la décision de marquer cet événement chaque année. Depuis que Shikamaru avait été engagé comme ambassadeur de Konoha, il y assistait obligatoirement, profitant de ces circonstances pour remettre à jour les contrats et les ententes entre les deux villages. Sauf que toutes les années, sans exception, l'Hokage lui distribuait toujours des papiers à la dernière minute, le forçant à travailler pendant la supposée meilleure fête de la région. Il se demandait pourquoi cela le surprenait à chaque fois, surtout venant de Kakashi.

Le brun étira ses bras vers l'arrière pour délier ses épaules tendues et entendit le craquement caractéristique qui lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. En face de lui, Hinata leva ses yeux blancs brièvement du dossier qu'elle lisait, mais revint rapidement à sa tâche. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval impeccable et une frange cachait son front où le sceau de l'oiseau en cage avait été apposé il y avait maintenant quelques années. Depuis presque deux ans, elle occupait le même emploi que lui et ensemble, ils parcouraient les nations en tant que représentants de Konoha. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle faisait bien son travail et, contrairement à son prédécesseur, Shikamaru n'avait pas à la surveiller constamment pour éviter qu'elle fasse une bévue en discutant avec les hauts dirigeants avec qui ils faisaient affaire. Il était content d'admettre qu'elle était supérieure à lui dans ce domaine. Elle avait une facilité à s'adresser à quiconque de la meilleure manière possible, peu importe sa place ou son rang dans la société. Pour une femme, elle n'était pas trop galère, même si elle avait quelques petites singularités - comme son thé, qu'elle devait prendre sans exception en se levant chaque matin. Il s'était habitué à cet acte quotidien lors de leurs voyages, même s'il avait encore l'impression d'être le témoin d'une cérémonie chaque fois qu'elle buvait son breuvage chaud à son réveil. Tout comme le fait qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter subitement au beau milieu d'un marché pour observer un kiosque de fleurs pendant - il avait compté et calculé la moyenne - dix interminables minutes. Cependant, quand il restait lui aussi trop longtemps à admirer les nuages, elle le laissait tranquille. Quand il s'arrangeait pour se lever le plus tard possible lorsqu'ils avaient une réunion importante, elle le laissait tranquille. Et quand il ne parlait pas pendant plus d'une heure, elle le laissait aussi tranquille. Donc, elle n'était pas trop galère.

Shikamaru se rappelait que, quand elle avait postulé pour le poste d'ambassadeur qui s'était libéré, lui et Kakashi avaient hésité à l'engager. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient le souvenir d'une fille timide qui rougissait la moitié du temps et bégayait l'autre. Heureusement, ils lui avaient donné une chance, ce que Shikamaru ne regrettait pas aujourd'hui. Elle demeurait une Hyuga, malgré son éducation qu'elle avait reçue en grande partie à l'extérieur de son clan, et la gêne qu'elle avait affichée pendant toute sa jeunesse avait été remplacée par une réserve. Une réserve qui avait son charme, car la majorité des personnes qu'elle devait côtoyer l'écoutait facilement, même si elle annonçait de sa voix posée la hausse des prix d'importation de produits ou la diminution des bourses accordées à leurs voisins alliés. Une partie non négligeable voulait - au grand amusement du brun - se retrouver dans les jupes de sa compagne de travail. S'il n'oserait jamais lui demander de porter un décolleté pour distraire A et B pendant une réunion et lui permettre ainsi de faire signer un contrat à l'avantage de Konoha, il s'était, quelques rares fois, servit d'elle à son insu pour gagner de minuscules points en faveur de son village. Rien de mieux que l'image de l'innocence pour tromper un adversaire.

Shikamaru attrapa son verre de saké et but la dernière gorgée qui glissa avec une agréable sensation de brûlure dans son oesophage. Détendu, malgré les chiffres et les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, il se prit à observer la nuque d'Hinata, remontant à sa mâchoire délicate, ses lèvres pâles et ses yeux si particuliers. Juste au-dessus, ses sourcils étaient froncés sur le texte qu'elle avait en main. Il baissa son regard sur les papiers en face de lui et soupira de lassitude en fixant la petite bouteille vide de saké et les deux verres, maintenant tout aussi vides, qu'on leur avait offerts en ce jour de fête à leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Si la quantité d'alcool dans son système n'était pas assez élevée pour jouer sur ses capacités, il éprouvait un certain engourdissement plaisant. Ce qui le convainquit qu'ils en avaient suffisamment fait ce soir. Même si la réunion avec le conseil du pays du Riz aurait lieu demain tard en matinée et ils devaient être en forme. Ils avaient fait leur possible pour vérifier que tout fût prêt, mais le reste ne dépendait plus d'eux. L'heure avançait et il se décida à briser le silence :

\- J'arrête.

Hinata croisa son regard et posa les feuilles sur la table entre eux. Au même moment, les feux d'artifice commencèrent à l'extérieur et illuminèrent les murs de la chambre par la porte ouverte qui donnait sur le balcon. Shikamaru observa la jeune femme se lever pour se diriger vers le spectacle et sortir de la pièce, le visage pointé vers le ciel. Il la rejoignit sans hâte et admira les explosions qui éclairaient le ciel noir de plusieurs couleurs éclatantes. Dehors, il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit sur la peau dénudée de ses bras et aussi à travers les vêtements sombres qu'il portait pour dormir. Ses pieds nus sur le béton le firent frissonner, mais il resta pour profiter de la vue malgré le léger inconfort. L'odeur des brasiers et des feux d'artifice vint rapidement à lui alors que les déflagrations se succédaient et s'imprimaient sur sa rétine en flash successif. Le spectacle dura trois minutes tout au plus, mais à la fin, ils entendirent les cris de joie de la foule plus loin et la musique reprit de plus belle au centre-ville. La jeune femme tourna son visage dans sa direction avec un sourire et dit :

\- Il y a encore plus de gens que l'an passé.

Il remarqua alors que son don héréditaire était activé en découvrant les veines autour de ses yeux. Il approuva son observation.

\- Cette fête grossit d'année en année, commenta-t-il en s'appuyant sur le mur du bâtiment.

Il croisa les bras et étudia la rue à quelques étages plus bas, où de rares personnes circulaient entre les kiosques ouverts malgré l'heure tardive. Son regard se concentra sur une ruelle sombre un peu plus loin à l'écart et son front se plissa d'inquiétude. Il n'arrivait pas à voir distinctement, mais l'adrénaline courut dans ses muscles en devinant deux silhouettes.

\- Shikamaru ?

\- Je crois que quelqu'un se fait attaquer, grogna-t-il en faisant les quelques pas vers la rambarde.

Une main le stoppa dans son élan alors qu'il allait sauter par-dessus la garde.

\- Tout va bien, dit Hinata en pinçant ses lèvres.

Pas convaincu, il la questionna en détournant son regard de la ruelle pour la dévisager :

\- Tu en es certaine ? J'ai l'impression que…

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine, le coupa-t-elle.

Il se redressa et elle libéra son bras qu'elle avait agrippé quelques secondes plus tôt. Son don héréditaire n'était plus activé et il fit la moue alors qu'elle frottait avec nervosité une de ses joues qu'il devina rouge malgré la faible luminosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il sans hésiter.

Elle se détourna en se raclant la gorge et retourna à l'intérieur sans lui offrir d'explication. Habituellement, quand elle évitait de répondre, c'est qu'elle avait aperçu quelque chose d'embarrassant. Curieux, il avança à sa suite, prit soin de fermer la porte pour conserver la chaleur de la chambre et la rejoignit. Il l'aida à ramasser les papiers sur la table et tout en mettant de l'ordre, il dit sur un ton de conversation :

\- On travaille ensemble depuis presque deux ans. Tu peux me faire confiance et me dire ce que tu as vu.

Parce que, pensa-t-il, il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop alors que c'était un soir de fête et il était prêt à n'importe quelles distractions. Même à écouter des potins. Ino serait fière de lui si elle le voyait actuellement. Hinata se redressa après avoir pilé soigneusement les documents sur le coin du meuble. Tout en pointant sa propre personne, cachée sous une ample veste, elle annonça avec un ton de moquerie :

\- Nous Hyuga, ne dévoilons jamais ce genre de chose.

Shikamaru la fixa avec concentration, tout en détaillant sa posture détendue qui était certainement en lien avec l'alcool circulant dans son sang. Il réfléchit et dit au bout de quelques secondes :

\- Ce n'était pas une attaque.

Et suivant une pause calculée, il ajouta :

\- Ils étaient en train de baiser.

C'était un fait qui se confirma lorsqu'il vit Hinata se détourner pour cacher ses joues rouges. Même s'il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jugement de sa collègue, il remarqua d'un ton faussement sérieux :

\- En es-tu certaine ? Peut-être que…

\- Tu arrêtes maintenant, le coupa-t-elle. Les deux avaient du plaisir et je ne rajouterai rien à ce sujet.

L'abandonnant là, alors qu'il souriait victorieux pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle fit les quelques pas la séparant de l'unique fauteuil de la pièce et se laissa tomber lourdement sur celui-ci. D'un geste précis, elle enleva les sandales à ses pieds et les fixa en silence. Shikamaru pouvait voir le sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher augmentant sa victoire. Ses yeux noirs trouvèrent les siens de couleur opposée et elle dit en les plissant :

\- J'aurais dû te laisser y aller.

Il approuva lentement tout en ajoutant :

\- J'aurais pu vérifier de mes propres yeux que tout allait bien.

\- Oh, pervers ! s'écria la jeune femme en éclatant de rire.

Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et énonça clairement :

\- Regarder qui dit ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lorgné deux personnes en train de s'accoupler.

La bouche d'Hinata s'agrandit de stupeur devant son commentaire et elle répliqua :

\- Je ne les ai pas lorgnés !

Ah, les vieilles familles, rigola intérieurement le contrôleur des ombres. Les Hyugas étaient trop sur les principes. Hinata n'échappait pas à la norme ce qui rendait cette conversation de plus en plus intéressante.

\- Alors, reprit-il pensif, si je te posais la question concernant la position qu'ils pratiquaient…

Il prit son temps avant d'enchaîner, lui laissant imaginer la suite. Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant son pincement de lèvres.

\- …tu serais incapable de me répondre, compléta-t-il.

Son peau visible devint un peu plus cramoisi et il éclata franchement de rire sous son regard à la fois vexé et embarrassé. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ajouta alors qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son calme :

\- Perverse.

Elle tira ses jambes sur sa poitrine et cacha son visage dans ses genoux tout en entourant sa tête de ses bras. Une minuscule partie de sa personne ressentit du remords de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise.

\- Hinata, soupira-t-il en s'approchant, je me moque de toi. Avec tes yeux, ça ne doit pas être la première fois que tu aperçois ce genre de chose.

Ses épaules se trémoussèrent et Shikamaru devina son rire inaudible avec soulagement. Maintenant rassuré, il revint à la table pour finaliser le rangement des papiers encore éparpillés.

\- La levrette.

Il se stoppa net dans son mouvement et regarda, abasourdi, la jeune femme qui l'observait avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Elle continua avec humour :

\- Avoue que tu voulais savoir.

Malgré sa surprise, il indiqua d'un ton pensif :

\- Tu vas devoir être plus précise.

\- Utilise ton imagination, lui répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cet effort quand tu peux me décrire exactement ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu veux une description de leur système de chakra ? l'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Peut-être que cela pourrait être intéressant, pensa le brun en soulevant les épaules. En rigolant un peu, il poursuivit :

\- Tant que tu ne me parles pas de statistiques sur les causalités de l'exportation du riz dans le pays du Vent, je crois que je suis prêt à tout écouter.

Il abandonna la table et alla s'étendre sur son futon tout en entendant le léger rire de la Hyuga. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête tout en poussant un soupir. L'envie le prit d'aller faire une petite promenade à l'extérieur et s'adonner à une activité de fond de ruelle. Question de se changer les idées. Sauf qu'il était en mission et qu'il serait impossible de cacher une telle chose à celle qui l'accompagnait. Avec ce qu'il venait de se produire, il avait la preuve que rien - absolument rien - ne pouvait échapper à l'œil des Hyugas. Il fit la moue en se demandant si elle l'avait déjà surpris pendant qu'il accomplissait…l'acte. Probablement pas avec une femme, car plus d'un an malheureusement s'était écoulé depuis la dernière. Mais même s'il était seul…elle était quelquefois venue le quérir à son appartement alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Il cligna des paupières en essayant de faire disparaître les images de ce qu'elle aurait pu apercevoir si elle avait utilisé son don dans ces situations. Juste là, il souhaita avoir eu un autre verre de saké, même si le dernier qu'il avait terminer avait sans doute été de trop. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et posa la question qui lui taraudait le cerveau :

\- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu faire…

Hinata l'observait, le regard patient, attendant innocemment qu'il termine sa phrase. Malgré la tournure de la conversation, elle ne se doutait pas à ce qu'il lui demande cette question. Il compléta d'une traite en gardant un ton indifférent :

\- …faire quelque chose d'obscène ?

Immédiatement, il vit son visage devenir rouge, ce qui était récurrent ces dernières minutes, et il devina la réponse. Il grimaça de gêne contre son gré alors qu'elle tentait de s'expliquer maladroitement :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas vu…c'est…

Elle trébucha sur ses mots quelques secondes avant de poursuivre de manière un peu plus cohérente :

\- C'est difficile à décrire à quelqu'un ne possédant pas le byakugan…

Shikamaru fixa le plafond et au bout d'un moment un sourire indolent se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis à la fois jaloux et soulagé de ne pas avoir ton don héréditaire, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hinata et ses semblables devaient en voir de toutes les couleurs. Il tourna son visage dans la direction de la jeune femme et ajouta pour plaisanter :

\- Mais j'ai la preuve que tous les Hyugas sont pervers maintenant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas pervers, contredit vivement Hinata qui semblait vexée suite à son commentaire.

Son visage doux se fit plus sérieux et elle expliqua d'un ton un peu plus docte :

\- Nous voyons le chakra. Je te rappelle que le chakra est présent dans tous les organes du corps. De plus, notre don est principalement utilisé pour chercher des gens. À toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit.

Ses traits devinrent hésitants et avec moins d'assurance, elle poursuivit à voix plus basse :

\- Ce qui occasionne, quelquefois, des situations…délicates.

\- Situations délicates ? répéta Shikamaru amusé devant sa réticence.

Sans essayer le moins du monde à filtrer ses propos, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu surprends ton objectif en train de se branler ?

Il échoua à l'étonner de nouveau, car elle le regarda exaspérer et expliqua impatiente :

\- Ça dépend de l'objectif, mais la grande majorité du temps, je détourne le regard et j'attends.

\- Tu attends ?

Elle approuva en tapotant avec ses doigts ses genoux relevés sur sa poitrine et précisa en observant partout dans la pièce pour éviter ses yeux :

\- J'attends que tu sortes de la douche ce qui habituellement signifie que tu as terminé.

\- Par Kami…murmura Shikamaru de nouveau ahuri en la dévisageant devant autant de transparence.

C'était finalement pire que ce qu'il croyait. Les Hyugas n'avaient aucune vie privée. Il comprenait que Neji fut aussi tendu la majorité du temps. Avoir une panoplie d'yeux qui voient tout devait changer la dynamique d'un clan. Toujours en observant Hinata, il pensa qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec elle. Son regard glissa sur la bouteille de saké trônant sur la table ce qui pouvait facilement expliquer le déliage de langue de sa coéquipière. Elle en avait bu autant que lui.

\- Et bien, dit-il en essayant de rire de la situation, au moins toi et ta famille pouvez parfaire votre éducation sexuelle avec une telle habileté.

C'était une mauvaise blague, mais la réaction de la jeune femme le surprit, car elle renifla avec dédain et se redressa pour croiser les bras sur ses genoux.

\- Faire ce genre de chose serait inconvenant, Shikamaru.

Inconvenant, se répéta le brun amusé. C'était probablement le terme qu'elle utilisait aussi en désignant un film porno.

\- De toute façon, poursuivit-elle, je ne crois pas que ma famille ait besoin de parfaire ses connaissances dans cette matière.

Avait-elle réellement dit cela ? pensa le maître des ombres surpris. Il voulait en savoir plus maintenant.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu n'avais pas hérité de l'arrogance de ton clan, répliqua-t-il. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tes yeux te permettent une quelconque habilité dans ce domaine ?

Il se tourna de côté sur son futon et releva son bras pour appuyer sa tête sur sa main. Ainsi, il put observer les lèvres pincées d'Hinata qui lui faisait face. De son point de vue, elle avait l'air de débattre de quelque chose mentalement. S'il voulait la faire parler, il devait rendre cette discussion bénigne.

\- Des habiletés comme la plupart des clans de Konoha, dit-il tout haut après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ce qui fit rire la jeune femme sur le fauteuil, car c'était vrai.

\- Cette conversation est beaucoup trop indécente, affirma-t-elle amusée.

Elle avait raison, se dit le brun. Toutefois, ils étaient deux adultes, shinobis de surcroit, et un petit dialogue osé était un remède comme un autre pour oublier les statistiques de vente des contenants de riz selon leurs poids. Il voulait sans hésitation continuer cette discussion impromptue.

\- Je te dis mon habilité et tu me dis la tienne, murmura-t-il conspirateur.

\- J'ai déjà une bonne idée de ton habileté.

Et elle ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû en parler à Ino.

\- Je ne lui ai rien raconté, maugréa-t-il en regardant le plafond. Seulement, ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner.

Ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur la jeune femme et avec une moue il enchaîna :

\- Je me sens totalement exposer. Tu m'as vu me branler, si ce n'est pas en train de baiser…

\- Non, pas à ce point, le coupa-t-elle rapidement.

Ce qui le soulagea légèrement. Mais elle venait d'avouer qu'elle l'avait vu se masturber ce qui lui donna le goût de se frapper la tête contre un mur et étrangement, de se branler à nouveau. Probablement à cause des grimaces qu'il eut à cette réflexion, elle précisa de nouveau :

\- Je vois le système de chakra, ce n'est pas comme si je te voyais vraiment…

Même si elle cherchait à dédramatiser la situation et s'excuser d'une certaine manière, il ne laissa pas tomber le morceau et ajouta pour la taquiner davantage :

\- Au final, je suis certain que mon habileté est meilleure que la tienne.

Il s'écroula sur le dos et croisa à nouveau ses bras derrière la tête en attendant sa réponse.

\- Tu n'abandonnes pas, dit-elle en riant doucement.

\- L'honneur des Hyugas repose sur tes épaules, se moqua le Nara.

Il crut que la conversation s'arrêterait là, mais au bout d'un moment, Hinata prit enfin la parole :

\- Je ne peux pas parler pour tous les membres de ma famille, car ce n'est pas le genre de discussions que nous avons, mais…

Shikamaru tourna sa tête pour la dévisager curieux alors qu'elle se penchait inconsciemment vers lui pour chuchoter :

\- Si je le voulais, je pourrais…

Elle hésita et cacha soudainement son visage et ses pommettes rouges derrière ses mains. Cependant, le brun pouvait deviner l'amusement dans ses yeux blancs. Il s'assit lentement en croisant les jambes sous lui et la fixa intéressé jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne d'une traite :

\- Je pourrais te faire jouir sans te toucher.

Elle rit doucement devant sa stupéfaction et baissa ses mains sur ses genoux lorsqu'il répliqua simplement :

\- Non.

Car il avait beau imaginer n'importe quel scénario excitant, pour lui, le toucher restait quelque chose d'essentiel pour pratiquer une activité sexuelle. C'était donc aberrant de croire qu'elle pouvait donner un orgasme sans contact physique. Il chercha dans sa mémoire s'il avait entendu une telle chose auparavant, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle plissa ses yeux devant sa méfiance et le contredit :

\- Oui, je peux.

\- Impossible, se borna-t-il.

Ce serait d'insinuer qu'avec le contrôle de chakra seulement, elle pouvait provoquer une réaction physique aussi extrême. En songeant à tout ce qu'il était capable de faire avec cette énergie particulière, il est vrai que ça ne paraissait pas impossible. Mais même en poussant son imagination, il ne pouvait comprendre comment elle arriverait à une telle chose. Le contact physique était beaucoup trop important dans ce domaine pour être ignoré.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, dit-elle avec assurance. Je précise que je peux te tuer sans te toucher.

\- Ce qui n'est pas la même chose.

Le sexe demandait beaucoup plus de délicatesse et d'attention. C'était une femme, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Peut-être, mais…

\- L'as-tu déjà fait sur quelqu'un ? l'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun lorsqu'elle rougit.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec honnêteté. Mais si c'est une preuve physique que tu veux, je peux le démontrer sur toi.

Shikamaru tressaillit en entendant la proposition et plissa ses yeux sombres en direction de la jeune femme. Hinata devint cramoisie en se rendant compte de son audace.

\- Ok, dit-il sans réfléchir.

\- C'était stupide ! s'écria-t-elle en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et il énonça au bout de quelques secondes, toujours en analysant la Hyuga :

\- Je suis curieux.

Vraiment très, très curieux, pensa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas professionnel, déclara Hinata d'une voix embarrassée.

\- Si ça fonctionne, observa-t-il, nous pourrions nous servir de ce talent pour déstabiliser les négociateurs adverses.

Il eut un sourire en coin en direction de sa coéquipière qui posa ses mains sur ses yeux en grognant.

\- Depuis quand autant de stupidités sortent de ta bouche ? soupira-t-elle.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit davantage.

\- Et bien, tu as réussi l'exploit de piquer ma curiosité Hyuga, remarqua-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil et l'observait d'une manière nouvelle, comme si elle découvrait un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Et pourtant, il travaillait ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour avoir vécu leur lot de situations bizarres. Il admettait sans le moindre doute que cette situation était plus que bizarre. Si vraiment elle arrivait à le faire jouir, ce qu'il ne croyait absolument pas, cette journée serait même exceptionnelle. Mais Hinata ? Faire cela ? Non, pensa-t-il en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction alors qu'elle était toujours immobile. Impossible. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre peut-être, mais…

Il se redressa imperceptiblement quand elle se leva et activa son byakugan. En quelques pas, elle fut devant le brun et s'agenouilla juste en face, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs jambes.

\- Veux-tu vraiment le faire ? lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Il approuva nonchalamment de la tête et elle approcha ses doigts au-dessus de son entrejambe. Immédiatement, il posa ses deux mains sur son intimité en grognant :

\- Je veux des enfants plus tard, ne coupe pas mes testicules.

Elle eut un sourire innocent ce qui jura avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire et dit :

\- Tu peux demeurer dans cette position, je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, se moqua-t-il.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, constatant qu'elle restait effectivement immobile, une de ses mains au-dessus des siennes. Sans le toucher. Et rien ne se produit, ce qu'il s'empressa de lui annoncer avec condescendance.

\- Je ne sens rien.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête et ferma les paupières malgré les veines présentes sur ses tempes sans répondre à sa joute. Il conta les secondes, se disant qu'il arrêterait cette expérience insolite après un décompte de cent-vingt quand il sentit quelque chose. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la main délicate qui n'avait pas remué au-dessus des siennes et il pensa qu'il avait rêvé. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il dut admettre l'évidence. Il pouvait percevoir de minuscules secousses qui traversaient son sexe. Ce qui était plus déroutant que plaisant. Par contre, il fallait croire que son organe n'était pas aussi confondu que lui par l'étrangeté de la situation, car peu de temps s'écoula que celui-ci prit de l'expansion sous ses paumes. Son esprit analytique tenta de comprendre le phénomène se disant qu'il en connaissait au moins la provenance. C'était difficile à expliquer, il pouvait ressentir ce qui se décrirait comme des chocs presque imperceptibles qui glissaient sous sa peau en sillons, traversant les nerfs faisant partie intégrante de sa verge. Il serra les mâchoires, car la sensation allait en augmentant. Et c'était loin d'être une mauvaise sensation. Il n'avait pas encore l'impression d'être près de jouir, et prenant une inspiration, il se convainquit même que cela lui semblait toujours tout à fait improbable. Donc, il exhala doucement par le nez, laissa tomber ses épaules et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Il devait simplement rester calme. Pour ce faire, il tenta de se souvenir des informations contenues dans le document sur la durée de la saison des pluies ainsi que les répercussions sur les cultures de courges, de maïs et de haricots. Une différence de dix millimètres au-dessus de la moyenne avait fait chuter la productivité de…

\- Merde, grogna-t-il alors qu'une onde de plaisir comprimait son ventre.

Ce n'était absolument pas son intention d'ouvrir la bouche, parce que maintenant, elle pouvait voir que sa respiration avait accéléré et que oui, il sentait quelque chose. De beaucoup, beaucoup trop bon et si cela lui montait à la tête…

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Hinata d'une voix posée.

\- J'ai le nez qui pique, répliqua-t-il en essayant de paraître en contrôle.

Ce qui fut un échec total, car…

_Oh bon sang ! _

Une sensation avait traversé son pénis jusqu'à ses testicules. Maintenant ses mains servaient à comprimer son membre et c'était une question d'honneur que de retrouver son calme et de contrecarrer cette attaque comme tout bon ninja qui se respecte. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait bien réussir cet exploit parce que même son cerveau était tombé dans le panneau et…

_Par Kami !_

Un léger grondement s'échappa de sa gorge et il plissa son front de concentration. Comment est-ce qu'elle arrivait à créer de telles sensations ? Il avait l'impression d'être caressé par des ondes invisibles. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il la dévisagea alors qu'elle en faisait de même tout en restant immobile. Ce qui, de son côté, commençait à être difficile. C'était comme des vagues de chakra, pensa-t-il soudain. Peut-être même avait-elle englobé son sexe avec cette énergie, il ne savait trop comment. Il fallait un contrôle incroyable pour mouler du chakra en une forme particulière avec une telle précision et les personnes possédant cette maîtrise se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il tremblait maintenant, et il sentait la sueur perlée sur sa nuque. En quelques secondes seulement il fut incapable de réfléchir posément à la situation. Il souhaitait juste se laisser aller et surtout, qu'elle continue peu importe ce qu'elle faisait parce que…

\- Veux-tu que j'arrête ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant dans un murmure.

\- Non ! grogna-t-il les dents serrées dans sa direction.

Ce qui fit disparaître instantanément le sourire de la jeune femme. Il comprit qu'il avait dépassé le point de non-retour alors qu'elle retirait d'un geste vif sa main. Il gémit de déception en perdant toute sensation. Et Hinata, demeurant Hinata même dans ce genre de situation, s'excusa à répétition devant son état. Et son stupide corps rempli de testostérone, ne songeant qu'à atteindre la délivrance, réagit de manière complètement insensée. D'un mouvement vif, Shikamaru se retrouva à embrasser sa collègue ce qui eut au moins l'avantage de la faire taire, tout en la renversant sur le sol où l'une de ses mains trouva sa taille et remonta à sa voluptueuse poitrine cachée sous cet énorme gilet qu'elle portait. Tandis que son autre main plongeait dans ses pantalons et attrapait son membre pour continuer ce qui avait été entamé dans une suite de va-et-vient brusque et rapide. La jeune femme maintenant sous lui, il goûta ses lèvres, promena sa langue sur sa joue et mordilla sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Sa peau était sucrée et un mélange d'odeurs de savon, de papier de riz et de cannelle se fit sentir alors qu'il glissait son nez sur sa nuque et soupirait des mots à son intention. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé lui dire à voix haute, mais qui était soudainement appropriée pendant qu'il caressait de plus en plus rapidement son sexe et tremblait au-dessus d'elle. Pas une minute ne s'écoula que ses mouvements ainsi que sa respiration devinrent chaotiques et finalement - finalement - il atteignit le paroxysme et étouffa son gémissement en cachant son visage dans le cou de sa compagne.

Il se laissa tomber à moitié sur elle alors que des ondes de plaisir traversaient encore son corps et dut prendre plusieurs secondes pour récupérer son souffle. Il mit un moment à retrouver ses esprits et…

_Merde. Merde, merde, merde._

Il retira promptement sa main de la poitrine d'Hinata qui était immobile et silencieuse sous lui. Son autre main lâcha son membre qui avait perdu de sa vigueur et il la sortit de son pantalon en prenant soin de l'essuyer sur le tissu avant. Prenant appui sur le sol à l'aide de ses bras, il souleva son visage anxieux et fixa celui de l'ambassadrice de Konoha sous lui. Les veines avaient disparu de chaque côté de ses yeux blancs qui l'observaient avec autant d'inquiétude que les siens. Certains de ses cheveux s'étaient libérés de l'élastique qui les retenait prisonniers, ses lèvres étaient un peu enflées et il pouvait voir de petites rougeurs là où il l'avait mordue sur sa mâchoire ainsi que sur sa nuque, les marques étant facilement visibles sur sa peau laiteuse.

Shikamaru avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Il avait touché Hinata de manière déplacée sans y être invitée. Elle n'avait même pas répliqué en lui détruisant les organes génitaux avec son dôjutsu. Ce qu'il, à son avis, aurait amplement mérité malgré les circonstances. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais elle le devança en lui demandant doucement :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il cligna des yeux une fois. Malgré l'évidence visqueuse de la réponse, qui lui collait à la peau près de sa hanche à l'intérieur de son pantalon, il dit d'une voix un peu enrouée :

\- Oui.

À son grand ahurissement - surtout qu'avec ce qu'il venait de se produire, il ne devrait plus être surpris de rien - un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne t'ai pas touché, murmura-t-elle.

La bouche de Shikamaru s'ouvrit de stupeur et elle rougit sous lui malgré le léger sourire présent sur ses lèvres. Lentement, elle leva ses bras et hésita avant de le pousser faiblement. Il se laissa tomber à côté, ne sachant quoi répondre, et s'assit alors qu'elle en faisait de même en face de lui. Ils restèrent là, immobiles, lui, à la dévisager, elle, à éviter son regard, comme deux humains bêtes qui avaient fait quelque chose d'idiot. Et tout ce qui traversa son esprit à ce moment-là fut de trouver un moyen de lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

**Est-ce que vous voulez une suite à "ça" ?**

**Mis en ligne le 3 janvier 2020.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ça fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir ! Et sans plus attendre...**

2

_Je suis stupide._

Hinata était appuyée sur un haut muret de pierre séparant deux petites propriétés privées du village de Konoha et fixait le banc décoratif dont la peinture défraîchie écaillait.

_Je suis tellement stupide._

C'était sa nouvelle phrase fétiche. Elle se la répétait inlassablement il y avait une semaine maintenant. Depuis cette soirée festive dans le pays du Riz où elle avait osé faire une telle chose. Elle cligna des paupières pour éviter que les images ne reviennent, mais c'était peine perdue. Les évènements s'étaient imprimés sur sa rétine et jouaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait avec précision de son chakra se mélangeant avec celui de Shikamaru et de la réaction du brun qui avait dépassé ses prédictions. Elle s'était sentie puissante sur le coup. Avoir un tel contrôle sur un individu, sur quelqu'un de très respecté dans le village, elle en éprouvait une étrange fierté. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de le bouleverser avec tant de facilité.

_Je suis stupide._

Car qui ressentirait autant d'orgueil à avoir masturbé un homme avec son chakra ? Le plus absurde dans cette histoire c'est que lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle redevenait immédiatement fébrile. L'énergie vitale de Shikamaru l'excitait ! N'aurait-elle pas pu développer un fétiche sur quelque chose de plus normal ? Maintenant, chaque fois que Kakashi l'envoyait quérir son collègue pour une quelconque raison, elle hésitait tellement à utiliser son don héréditaire que cela lui prenait le double du temps pour le trouver.

Hinata appuya sa tête sur le muret et regarda le ciel bleu où quelques nuages glissaient nonchalamment dans un vent inexistant. Depuis qu'elle avait fait cette bourde - ou ce bon coup, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser en riant nerveusement - aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot sur l'incident. Ce qui, peu importe la manière dont elle raisonnait, l'amenait à la même conclusion. Shikamaru n'avait pas aimé l'expérience et, en bon gentleman qu'il était, ne faisait aucune allusion à cette bévue pour que celle-ci tombe dans l'oubli. En définitive, elle devait, elle aussi, passer à autre chose. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse pour perdre le souvenir du contact des lèvres du brun sur les siennes, sa bouche sur son visage, ses dents chatouillant son oreille, son souffle dans son cou, sa…sa main sur son sein !

Elle serra ses mâchoires avec force et dévisagea le ciel qu'elle regardait sans le voir. Comment pouvait-elle oublier ça ? Comment effacer cette soirée de sa mémoire ou, à tout le moins, faire en sorte qu'elle ne la chamboule plus de cette manière ? Elle était une Hyuga ! Elle était habituée à remarquer toute sorte de choses, bonne ou mauvaise, banale ou étrange, honorable ou…moins honorable. Cependant, malgré toutes les expériences qu'elle avait accumulées et toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues - soudainement, l'image de Naruto traversa son esprit, ce qui réussit à la faire sourire un court instant - malgré tout cela, elle n'aurait jamais pu prédire qu'un jour, elle, Hinata Hyuga, ferait une proposition sexuelle à un homme comme Shikamaru provoquant cette…cette situation délicate. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais c'était surtout grâce à Kurenai et sa fille, et dernièrement à cause de son rôle d'ambassadrice. Un emploi qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir, mais qu'elle avait depuis presque deux ans aujourd'hui. Ils étaient amis, mais ils n'étaient pas proches à proprement parler, ne se voyant majoritairement que dans un contexte de travail. Elle admettait que leur métier prenait beaucoup de leur temps, surtout à cette période-ci de l'année, et qu'elle passait de nombreuses heures en sa compagnie. Par contre, leurs interactions ne sortaient que peu du cadre professionnel. Hormis si une réunion des ninjas de leur génération avait lieu. Ce qui était rare. Quand cela arrivait, elle s'empressait de retrouver Shino, Kiba et Akamaru, qui avaient intégré la prestigieuse section de l'ombre de Konoha.

La Hyuga laissa tomber son visage et soupira en fermant les yeux un court instant. Elle avait agi stupidement et cela la tourmentait. Elle ne savait plus comment elle devait se comporter. Il y avait une partie d'elle, celle de la raison, qui lui soufflait calmement d'oublier cette histoire, d'accepter cette erreur et d'arrêter de s'en faire avec cela. Toutefois, il y avait une autre part d'elle-même, qui lui soupirait l'exact contraire. Surtout la nuit, lorsqu'elle était sous ses draps et qu'elle tournait en boucle tous ses souvenirs de cette soirée dans le pays du Riz qui, elle le savait, correspondaient de moins en moins à la réalité et devenaient un fantasme plus le temps passait. Ses deux segments distincts de sa personne se battaient chacun pour deux désirs complètement différents et si elle voyait que sa raison gagnait le combat jusqu'à maintenant, l'autre part plus instinctive n'en restait pas moins une présence constante. Comme un moustique impossible à balayer du revers de la main, se dit-elle en apercevant un insecte se poser sur le banc devant elle.

\- Bon matin.

Hinata tourna sa tête vers l'homme qui hantait ses pensées et lui sourit doucement en s'avançant à sa suite pour marcher à ses côtés. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait un dossier qu'elle connaissait par cœur concernant l'échange de ressources premières avec le pays du Vent. C'était cette main qui avait caressé sa poitrine à travers le pull qu'elle portait en ce moment.

_Je suis tellement stupide_, se répéta-t-elle.

Ils partiraient dans quelques jours pour discuter d'un nouveau contrat avec le conseil de Suna. Après une courte semaine, ils se retrouveraient seuls à nouveau dans un autre pays. Elle éprouvait une émotion indescriptible dans son bas-ventre à anticiper cet avenir proche. Un étrange espoir, une attente même, car elle aurait une deuxième chance de toucher au fruit défendu. Cependant, son bon sens lui rappelait que tout ceci n'était que dans sa tête. Que ce qu'ils avaient fait au pays du Riz n'était qu'une incartade sans valeur. L'inquiétude la prenait alors. Elle devait rester convenable. Mais comment cela serait-il possible ? En activant son dôjutsu seulement, elle voyait le chakra de son collègue et redevenait une fille stupide avec des idées inconvenantes qui lui brouillaient la raison ! C'était idiot, elle le savait. Elle pouvait gérer jusqu'à un certain point la proximité de l'homme qui affichait que de l'indifférence à son égard. Cependant, elle avait beaucoup plus de difficulté avec son énergie vitale qui parcourait tout son corps dans une danse parfaite. Et, par Kami, elle voulait prendre part à cette danse ! Elle n'était plus juste atteinte de stupidité, c'était aussi de la folie ! Elle avait trop focalisé son entraînement sur le contrôle du chakra, sur l'exercice de ses yeux pour ne pas juste le voir, mais lire et comprendre ses mouvements. Maintenant, cette connaissance revenait pour la frapper en plein visage. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette énergie fascinante, mais grâce à Shikamaru, celle-ci était devenue envoutante. Excitante même. Elle pouvait se consoler en se disant que ce fétiche n'était apparu que sur l'ambassadeur. Peut-être avait-elle encore une chance de s'en remettre ? Si elle n'activait plus jamais son dôjutsu en sa présence.

\- As-tu fait le décompte des pourcentages pour les retours de vente sur le bois ? demanda l'homme à ses côtés d'un ton indolent.

Elle fut soulagée de la distraction alors que ses pensées étaient, encore une fois, rendues beaucoup trop loin du moment présent.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Je n'ai toutefois pas reçu les rapports du dernier mois, donc je n'ai pas pu inscrire les chiffres finaux.

Il grogna tout bas et Hinata dut se répéter intérieurement le mot stupide dix fois pour qu'un autre souvenir ne remonte pas à la surface.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, soupira le brun. Kakashi arrive toujours à nous remettre les papiers importants à la dernière minute.

Elle eut un léger rire en songeant que leur Hokage était réputé pour son retard chronique et regarda discrètement le profil du visage de son compagnon de travail. Ses cheveux sombres étaient retenus en une couette sur le dessus de sa tête - coiffure qu'il avait la majorité du temps - laissant voir ses oreilles presque sans lobes. Elle observa sa mâchoire carrée et bien définie, son nez pas parfaitement droit - rares était les shinobis qui ne se cassait pas le nez au moins une fois dans leur vie de combattants - ses joues un peu creuses, ses yeux tombants donnant une impression de nonchalance contredite par les plis de concentration entre ses sourcils. Plis qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'effacer. Son regard arriva sur ses lèvres fines et elle se détourna immédiatement. Au chakra du brun, elle pouvait aussi ajouter ses lèvres. Deux sujets tabous qu'elle devait faire disparaître de son esprit. Bien entendu, au moment de penser cela, elle imagina sentir une caresse sur sa nuque découverte et elle s'empressa de gratter nerveusement l'endroit. Elle laissa tomber sa main en percevant l'attention de Shikamaru sur sa personne et souhaita que sa peau ne se marque pas. Un souhait futile, car son épiderme était tellement pâle et sensible que le moindre frottement laissait une trace. Son cas était désespéré.

Ils continuèrent en silence en traversant les ruelles bondées du village. Le marché d'été était à son apogée en cet après-midi et les vendeurs usaient de leurs puissantes voix pour se faire entendre par les clients potentiels. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans cette cacophonie de sons. La vie se poursuivait malgré les bons ou mauvais écarts et peu de choses changeaient, surtout en ce temps de paix. Hinata fut quand même soulagée d'atteindre rapidement la tour Hokage et de s'y engouffrer à la suite de Shikamaru. Les bruits extérieurs étourdissaient peut-être ses pensées, mais le calme qui régnait dans le bâtiment administratif était beaucoup plus accueillant. Elle sourit aux gardes. Elle était encore surprise chaque fois qu'ils les laissent passer en priorité. Les portes du bureau de Kakashi étaient toujours ouvertes à leur arrivée sans qu'ils aient à attendre, sauf de rarissimes fois. Les doigts d'une de ses mains se posèrent sur le symbole de l'oiseau en cage sur son front qui longtemps lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué. Aujourd'hui toutefois, il lui permettait de constater que cet échec lui avait donné la chance de réussir autrement. Elle laissa tomber son bras alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau principal du village et croisa le regard sombre de Shikamaru.

Elle se sentit stupide à nouveau.

\- Ah, les deux ambassadeurs de Konoha, dit Kakashi en se redressant.

Il fit un geste de la main et les deux shinobis gardant l'entrée fermèrent les portes derrière eux. Le ninja copieur se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire. Pendant ce temps, les nouveaux arrivés s'assirent sur deux chaises face au bureau et placèrent les papiers du dossier sur l'espace de travail. Kakashi revint avec une bouteille de saké et trois verres. Il dut déplacer quelques feuilles pour les déposer.

\- J'ai quelques nouvelles, dit-il en commençant en ouvrant la bouteille.

\- Je n'en prendrai pas, s'empressa de dire Hinata avant que le ninja ne remplissent la troisième coupe.

Elle n'avait pas avalé une goutte d'alcool depuis l'incident dans le pays du Riz et elle avait bien l'intention de ne jamais retoucher aux boissons qui en contenaient. Elle se trouvait suffisamment stupide quand elle était à jeun. Pas besoin d'inhiber le peu de raison qu'elle possédait pour commettre de nouvelles idioties. Kakashi haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et le remplit tout de même.

\- Juste au cas où, dit-il simplement derrière son masque.

Le plus vieux prit alors un verre et s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit sur sa chaise. Il baissa la protection de son visage pour gouter au liquide. Et Hinata commença à s'inquiéter. Est-ce que Shikamaru avait parlé de son incartade ? Allait-elle être forcée de donner sa démission ? Elle regarda son collègue et y lut la même interrogation dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce que leur Hokage allait leur annoncer. Elle pouvait soupirer, cela n'avait certainement aucun lien avec une quelconque activité sexuelle faite lors d'une soirée festive dans un autre pays.

\- Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot, déclara Kakashi. Naruto et Sasuke reviennent au village.

Naruto revenait, pensa Hinata. Le souvenir vague d'une vieille émotion lui étreignit doucement le coeur. Il était parti depuis cinq ans et elle l'avait croisé qu'en de rares occasions dans tout ce laps de temps. Elle se demanda s'il avait encore grandi. C'était ça la nouvelle ? se s'interrogea-t-elle tout de même indécise. Pourquoi l'Hokage pensait-il qu'elle aurait besoin d'alcool pour faire passer ce message ? Sa relation avec le blond n'avait pas pris la tournure qu'elle avait souhaitée, mais déjà à l'époque elle avait compris et accepté cela. Que Naruto revienne après tant d'années était une bonne nouvelle, surtout pour le village.

\- Ils ont l'intention de s'installer ici pour y élever l'enfant qu'ils ont adopté, enchaîna-t-il.

Hinata sursauta quand Shikamaru s'étouffa avec la gorgée de saké qu'il était en train d'avaler. C'était impossible qu'il ne fût pas au courant de l'orientation des deux meilleurs ninjas du pays. Elle fut distraite par Kakashi qui la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle fit rapidement un petit sourire pour faire comprendre que tout allait bien ce qui sembla le rassurer. Encore là, elle avait suffisamment passé de temps avec Naruto pour savoir qu'un de ses souhaits les plus chers était d'avoir des enfants. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée que jamais elle ne serait celle qui les porterait. Ses lèvres retombèrent toutefois en songeant à l'autre principale concernée dans cette histoire.

\- Est-ce que Sakura est au courant ? demanda le maître des ombres, lui volant ainsi les mots de la bouche.

\- Ouaip, dit Kakashi en avalant d'une traite son saké.

Hinata suivit le regard du Hokage qui avait glissé sur un coin de la pièce et y aperçut un tas de morceaux de bois. Si elle se servait de son imagination, elle pouvait deviner la forme d'une chaise. Sakura n'avait détruit qu'une chaise. Elle avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle.

\- Yamato a réparé le trou dans le mur juste avant que vous arriviez, ajouta le dirigeant.

Shikamaru se racla la gorge pour cacher son rire sans succès. Malgré l'annonce de Kakashi, ce rire de son collègue lui rappela un autre de ses rires, à un autre moment. Et...et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait atteint l'apogée de la stupidité. Naruto allait fonder une famille. Naruto avait fondé une famille ! Alors qu'elle, de son côté, pensait à faire des branlettes avec son chakra.

_Je suis stupide._

Elle attrapa le verre de saké et l'avala d'une traite en essayant de ne pas réfléchir à ce que son collègue penserait de sa réaction.

\- Et la dernière nouvelle, dit le Hokage en leur tendant un parchemin que le plus jeune des hommes prit, est que la réunion avec le conseil de Suna a été avancée de trois jours.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir d'exaspération et Hinata agrandit les yeux de surprise.

\- Nous ne sommes pas prêts, répliqua-t-elle. La vérification des données de production et de celles…

Kakashi balaya l'air de sa main pour la couper et il affirma calmement :

\- Shizune a préparé les documents manquants que vous pourrez récupérer à votre sortie. Si vous partez avant le diner, vous allez même arriver d'avance.

Hinata fit le calcul mental. S'ils maintenaient une très bonne vitesse de voyage, ils atteindraient le village de Suna la veille seulement de la réunion, leur laissant une nuit pour finaliser les dossiers. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle appelait être en avance. Elle faisait confiance à Shizune pour la préparation des données manquantes, mais si Kakashi avait oublié quelque chose…

\- Je pense que nous ne pourrons pas faire de dernière vérification, dit Shikamaru en se levant pour rapidement ramasser les feuilles sur le bureau.

\- Cela me déçoit énormément, dit Kakashi avec satisfaction en se versant un autre verre.

Hinata se leva et remarqua son collègue qui lança un regard irrité dans sa direction. En songeant à la course qui les attendait, elle se rendit compte qu'ils auraient peu de temps pour finaliser le tout à leur arrivée à Suna. Elle devait se rendre au manoir, ramasser ses affaires et trouver Hanabi pour l'avertir qu'elle ne pourrait pas être présente pour la prochaine réunion du conseil. Sa petite sœur allait être irritée de son absence, d'autant plus qu'elle lui avait dit ce matin même qu'elle pouvait y participer. Elle devrait réfléchir à un moyen de se faire pardonner plus tard. Elle suivit Shikamaru hors de la pièce en prenant soin de saluer Kakashi et quand ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté des portes, il s'adressa à elle :

\- Si nous ne voulons pas passer une nuit blanche en arrivant à Suna, nous devons partir le plus tôt possible.

Tout en avançant d'un pas vif à sa gauche, elle répondit :

\- Je peux être aux portes du village dans trente minutes.

\- Bien, dit-il.

Il s'arrêta à une bifurcation du couloir et lui annonça :

\- Je m'occupe des papiers manquants avec Shizune et on se rejoint là-bas.

Il reprit sa marche en direction opposée sans attendre son approbation. Elle fut rapidement à l'extérieur de la tour et cligna des paupières lorsque les rayons du soleil haut dans le ciel lui frappèrent la rétine. Son chakra se concentra dans ses pieds et en quelques bonds, elle se retrouva à sauter sur les toits en direction de son quartier pour le début d'une course contre la montre.

Dix heures plus tard, Hinata se laissait tomber sur le sable près de la frontière de Suna. Tout était noir hormis le ciel constellé d'un million d'étoiles qui éclairait à peine les dunes qui les entouraient. Elle fut envoutée par ce spectacle magique. Rien ne valait la beauté d'une nuit sans lune dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Elle sursauta légèrement quand Shikamaru prit place à côté d'elle. La température avait grandement chuté et elle pouvait percevoir la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Il déposa son sac entre eux et sortit un lampion qu'il alluma. Ils étaient peut-être seuls au milieu de nulle part, mais une faible lueur comme celle-ci annoncerait leur présence à toutes créatures vivantes à quelques kilomètres. Son collègue s'empressa d'expliquer en prenant un document :

\- Nous devons compléter la présentation pour les ventes de soies.

\- Je croyais que Konoha n'offrait plus ce produit, dit Hinata en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Un des daimyos de Suna est intéressé et c'est exactement pour cette raison que la réunion est plus tôt. Il ne sera présent que la première journée.

Elle pouvait percevoir son impatience et essaya de se faire un peu plus discrète. Elle était de toute façon trop épuisée après avoir couru pendant presque dix heures.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête pour une introduction, enchaîna le brun avec les papiers sur ses genoux et un crayon en main.

Elle le regarda un moment. À en juger à la vitesse qu'il tournait le morceau de bois entre ses doigts, il attendait fébrilement sa réponse. Plusieurs de ses cheveux pendaient de chaque côté de ses oreilles, libéré de leur emprise après une demi-journée de course. Ses yeux, à la faible lueur du lampion, étaient devenus des abysses sans fond. Et sa bouche…

\- Thé, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai…je dois boire un thé.

Les épaules de l'homme à ses côtés s'affaissèrent et il roula des yeux à sa demande.

\- Je suis épuisée, dit-elle avec découragement.

\- On ne peut pas faire un feu, lui fit-il remarquer. Déjà que cette chose nous expose.

Il avait pointé le lampion en disant cela et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle avait pensé dormir quelques heures. Trouver l'inspiration pour écrire une présentation leur en enlèverait deux peut-être même trois. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux libres en cherchant une manière de commencer le texte. Que pouvait-elle dire pour vendre de la soie ?

\- J'attends.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas, grogna-t-elle en fixant ses jambes lourdes de fatigue.

Agacée, Hinata posa ses mains sur son mollet droit pour le masser avec force à travers le mince pantalon, essayant de faire disparaître l'engourdissement de ses muscles tout en les réchauffant avec son chakra. La température était plus fraîche que ce qu'elle avait anticipé et le sable ne dégageait plus la chaleur qu'il avait emmagasinée pendant la journée. La soie, réfléchit-elle tout en remontant distraitement à son genou. Comment commençait-elle les présentations habituellement ? C'était impossible de faire quelque chose de parfait en si peu de temps, il fallait donc mieux se contenter de ce qui avait déjà été écrit par le passé. Elle pensa à tous les dossiers et un se démarqua des autres.

\- Le coton, dit-elle en arrêtant son mouvement.

Elle regarda Shikamaru qui avait plissé ses yeux sous la réflexion.

\- Nous avons fait une présentation de la cotonnerie de Konoha aux pays de la Terre, continua Hinata. Nous avons juste à nous servir de celle-ci comme modèle.

\- Est-ce que tu l'avais mise avec les documents ? demanda l'homme en fouillant dans son sac.

\- Je l'avais agrafée avec les états de compte, dit-elle soulagée d'avoir trouvé une solution facile.

Shikamaru dénicha rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et lui tendit la pile de feuilles. Elle l'ouvrit à la bonne page et s'approcha du lampion pour lui lire le premier paragraphe.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à changer quelques mots, dit-elle.

Elle alla masser son mollet gauche d'une main, secouant ses orteils dans ses sandales tout en augmentant la circulation de son chakra pour les réchauffer.

\- Personne ne devrait s'en apercevoir, approuva Shikamaru avec apaisement.

Elle fut soulagée de noter que le flegme de son équipier était revenu malgré leurs fatigues après un tel voyage et elle s'empressa de répondre à son sourire. À ce moment, il y eut une fluctuation. Toutefois, elle était incapable de dire si c'était en elle où autour d'elle. Son collègue s'était approché du lampion pour écrire le paragraphe qu'elle venait de lire sans qu'elle eût à lui répété. Elle avait arrêté de bouger, une main sur sa jambe et l'autre tenant la pile de feuilles. Elle fixait un point juste sous la mâchoire du brun, proche de l'artère principale, là exactement où une ligne de chakra passait sous sa peau. Elle avait l'impression de la voir, même si son dôjutsu était inactif. L'envie lui prit de toucher avec ses doigts. Ceux-ci se chargèrent de chakra à cette pensée. En les posant à cet endroit précis, elle pourrait sentir le flot constant de l'énergie vitale du jeune homme. Elle détourna son regard subitement et laissa tomber le document pour frotter ses mains ensemble.

\- Ça va ?

Hinata reprit le document et approuva distraitement. Un coup d'œil sur la feuille du brun lui permit de voir qu'il avait terminé l'écriture du premier paragraphe. Elle cligna des paupières pour enlever à la fois la fatigue de ses yeux et revenir dans le moment présent. Elle continua ensuite sa lecture, modifiant les mots pour les adapter à leurs besoins, alors que Shikamaru retranscrivait les phrases au fur et à mesure. Au bout de peut-être une demi-heure, ils eurent un texte présentable et purent enfin ranger la paperasse avec un soulagement évident.

\- C'était la variable qui m'inquiétait, dit son collègue en fermant son sac. Nous aurons suffisamment de temps pour finaliser nos dossiers demain, mais cette présentation brouillait mes calculs.

Hinata ouvrit ses yeux. Elle était déjà étendue sur le dos, prête à profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant son tour de garde. Il avait le lampion à la main et s'apprêtait à l'éteindre quand elle lui soupira :

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Quand quelque chose te tracasse, dis-le.

Elle déglutit en terminant sa phrase. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi hypocrite ? Elle était celle qui s'inquiétait depuis une semaine avec ce qui s'était produit au pays du Riz et elle n'avait pas osé y faire la moindre allusion. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes et Hinata, une boule au fond de sa gorge, jura qu'il avait deviné ses pensées. Elle ferma les paupières pour ne plus voir sa silhouette penchée près d'elle. Ni imaginer dans ses yeux sombres des choses qui n'existaient pas.

_Je suis stupide._

Elle s'efforça d'écouter le silence paisible qui régnait dans le désert obligeant son cerveau à y faire écho. Il s'écoula peut-être une ou deux minutes quand Shikamaru prit lentement la parole :

\- À propos de ça…

Quelque chose glissa sur les doigts de la main d'Hinata jusqu'à sa paume. Son byakugan s'activa instinctivement alors qu'elle se redressait en position assise. Elle souleva son bras légèrement et sentit la résistance. Elle était entourée de chakra qui n'était pas le sien et ses yeux découvrirent rapidement la provenance en s'agrandissant de surprise. Son compagnon se servait de la faible lueur du lampion pour créer une ombre. Elle pouvait admirer le flux de chakra dans son corps qui s'était modifié pour maintenir le jutsu unique à sa famille actif. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour poser une question, mais elle resta muette. Shikamaru était une personne qui ne faisait rien au hasard et la seule explication à un tel comportement ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Une chose que son cerveau ne pouvait croire. Il y avait nécessairement une autre raison à cela. C'est ce qu'elle tentait de se dire lorsque ses yeux toujours actifs, qui parcouraient le corps du brun sans qu'elle ne pût les en empêcher, s'arrêtèrent sur son entrejambe. Son ventre se contracta en découvrant son excitation. Elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Le désir monta en elle, en écho à celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face sans bouger, analysant ses réactions avec toute l'attention d'un scientifique devant un calcul compliqué. Elle tremblait, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Non, tout son corps avait pris vie et bouillonnait d'anticipation. Sa raison réussit toutefois à se frayer un minuscule chemin entre ses sens exacerbés et elle murmura :

\- Ici ?

\- Tu peux tout arrêter, lui dit Shikamaru.

Donnait-elle l'impression de vouloir arrêter ? C'est ce qu'elle devrait faire pourtant. Son ombre lui chatouilla délicatement le poignet alors qu'une autre apparut sur son mollet et remonta doucement jusqu'à son genou. Elle pouvait sentir la force du jutsu, mais elle réussissait aussi à percevoir toute la liberté qu'il lui laissait. La description qu'Ino en avait faite lui revint vaguement en mémoire. Elle tenta de se souvenir de la conversation, et surtout, de combien de ces ombres-là Shikamaru était capable de créer. Leurs contacts sur elle provoquaient une sensation étrange, mais connue. Le chakra du jeune homme lui était terriblement familier.

Elle haleta soudainement en fermant ses poings, emprisonnant du sable entre ses doigts. Une troisième ombre était apparue sur son autre jambe et elle l'observa alors qu'elle remontait lentement sa cuisse.

_Par Kami ! _

Cela commençait à ressembler à de la torture. Elle remercia la pénombre, car sa peau était sans aucun doute devenue cramoisie. Sa raison réussit à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit de plus en plus embrumé. Elle devait stopper ça. C'était maintenant, sinon ils franchiraient un cap dans leur relation et elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient prêts, ni même si leur bonne entente pourrait survivre à ça. Cette situation était totalement…

Elle gémit quelque chose d'inintelligible quand l'ombre sur sa taille - quand était-elle apparu ? - remonta sur son sein.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Son dôjutsu s'était désactivé et elle dévisagea Shikamaru assis nonchalamment tout près d'elle, le lampion dans ses mains diffusant une lueur sur son visage neutre. Il cachait peut-être très bien ses émotions, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Il était excité par cette situation. Il la regardait avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une seule fois sur lui. Et c'était lorsqu'elle avait mis sa main au-dessus de sa verge. Elle se força tout de même à répéter :

\- C'est…c'est inconvenant.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres lui faisant face ce qui provoqua une décharge électrique dans son bas ventre. C'était peut-être aussi causé par l'ombre qui caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse en remontant toujours un peu plus haut lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle voulait le toucher. C'était soudainement une nécessité que d'avoir un contact physique avec cet homme. Elle tenta de lever sa main pour frôler ce visage tout près d'elle, mais une résistance l'en empêcha.

\- Une règle Hinata, murmura Shikamaru.

\- Que…quoi ? répliqua-t-elle confuse.

\- On ne touche pas.

Elle fut tellement surprise de cette annonce que pendant quelques millisecondes, son désir s'effaça et elle fixa le maître des ombres, stupéfaite.

\- Tu as fait cette règle, s'expliqua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils ce qui lui donna un air prédateur.

Elle n'avait jamais fait cette règle ! Que croyait-il ? s'insurgea-t-elle soudainement vexée. Que c'était un jeu ? Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter de ses caresses encore un moment. Elle pinça ses lèvres en songeant que si vraiment c'était un jeu, elle était prête à continuer à jouer. Mais elle était une Hyuga. Et elle n'avait aucune intention de perdre sans répliquer. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent alors. Elle se pencha vers le lampion d'un geste vif, toujours dans les mains du brun, et souffla la mèche. La lumière disparut autour d'eux et maintenant libérer des ombres, Hinata attrapa l'objet sans hésiter et le lança plus loin. Elle entendit le juron de Shikamaru et activa son byakugan pour voir le jeune homme malgré la noirceur qui les entourait.

\- Tu veux jouer, Nara ? dit-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

Elle percevait son souffle chaud sur sa joue et s'avança davantage, se retrouvant par-dessus une de ses jambes allongées sur le sable. Elle se sentit puissante à nouveau. Elle étudia le corps sous elle, trouva rapidement les points pour le rendre fou et les mémorisa avec facilité en attendant sa réponse.

\- J'ai déjà perdu, dit-il de sa voix indolente.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle en riant moqueusement.

\- Tu es de plus en plus arrogante.

\- C'est de famille, chuchota-t-elle.

Il grogna tout bas et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- J'ai vraiment, vraiment le goût de te toucher Hinata, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et elle avait vraiment, vraiment le goût qu'il la touche.

\- Vas-y, tu as déjà perdu Shikamaru…

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand les paumes du brun se posèrent sur sa poitrine avec impatience. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et s'ouvrirent, leurs langues débutèrent une dance lui faisant oublier de respirer. Ses mains se chargèrent de chakra et une s'agrippa à l'épaule de son collègue tandis que l'autre descendit sur son ventre qui se contracta. Elle s'arrêta juste au-dessus de sa verge comprimée sous une couche de tissu.

\- Tu ne refais pas ça une deuxième fois, gronda-t-il en coupant le baiser.

\- Pourquoi ? fût-elle simplement capable de demander.

Toutes les réactions physiques de l'homme face à elle lui criaient pourtant de continuer. Cependant, une des mains du brun tomba en bas de sa taille et s'infiltra dans son pantalon et même dans ses sous-vêtements. Hinata perdit le peu de concentration et tout le contrôle qu'elle avait alors qu'un doigt étranger glissait sur sa vulve et…

_Par Kami !_

Elle était à ce point humide ? L'intrus se promena quelques secondes, explorant doucement cette zone cachée et finalement, se plaça sur la partie externe de son clitoris. Il commença à bouger dans un mouvement circulaire et Hinata sentit qu'elle perdait toute notion de ce qui l'entourait. Shikamara passa un bras derrière elle et elle se retrouva le dos dans le sable, le brun maintenant au-dessus d'elle. Sans cesser de caresser cette petite perle qui provoquait tant de sensations agréables, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit à moitié, haletant sur son visage et respirant l'odeur de forêt qu'il dégageait même en étant au milieu du désert. Son autre main massait sa poitrine à nouveau et elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils portaient encore leurs vêtements. Cependant, les vagues de plaisir grandissaient en son bas ventre et elle focalisa uniquement sur ses ressentis. Et les millions d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Son dôjutsu s'était éteint de lui-même, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ni s'en inquiète.

\- Tu es si belle, murmura Shikamaru dans son cou.

Oh ! Elle avait tellement souhaité entendre ça de nouveau. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise et gémit en reconnaissant cette sensation montante qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Elle appuya sa joue sur l'épaule de son compagnon, les battements effrénés de son cœur ne l'empêchant pas d'écouter d'autres mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensés entendre de la bouche du brun, surtout à son intention. Des spasmes traversaient ses jambes qui bougeaient légèrement sur le sable et elle s'aperçut qu'elle ondulait le bassin. Shikamaru l'étourdissait en suivant son mouvement et en continuant de lui souffler des mots à son oreille. Elle savait qu'elle était pratiquement au but. Elle pantelait comme si elle allait se noyer sous les vagues. Elle camouflait ses gémissements tant bien que mal dans la clavicule du brun et tremblait alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement, devinant qu'elle était tout près du paroxysme. Et alors, l'explosion se fit en son centre, figeant son corps et se répandant comme une trainée de poudre jusqu'à chacune de ses extrémités. Une plainte presque silencieuse s'échappa de sa gorge alors que l'orgasme fit trembler chacun de ses membres qui perdirent toute force. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le sable et avec un spasme, elle sentit la main de Shikamaru quitter son sexe humide. La bouche légèrement ouverte pour retrouver son souffle, elle ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur de son compagnon qui avait encerclé sa taille avec son bras. Il embrassa doucement son front où perlait une fine couche de sueur jusqu'à sa nuque ce qui la fit frissonner de nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir sa verge sur sa cuisse ce qui réveilla son désir malgré sa soudaine fatigue.

\- Dors Hinata, dit-il.

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien, mais ne pouvait que deviner sa silhouette. Il répéta tout bas :

\- Dors.

Pas même une minute ne s'était écoulé quand elle ferma les yeux qu'elle était déjà dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'annonce qu'il va y avoir un autre chapitre, question de conclure "ça" !**

**Mis en ligne le 10 janvier 2020**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! C'est toujours HYPER motivant d'avoir vos avis même si c'est juste quelques mots ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et en attendant, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

3

Shikamaru était le type d'homme qui réfléchissait pour tout. Pour chaque décision et pour chaque action, il se faisait un devoir de prendre un temps de réflexion. Même pendant un combat, quand il en avait la possibilité, son cerveau analysait la situation avant de faire un choix. Rare était les fois où il avait agi d'instinct. Il avait compris très tôt qu'il était intelligent, même s'il avait toujours l'impression de connaître si peu de choses, et on lui avait montré très rapidement comment se servir de cette intelligence.

C'est pourquoi Hinata était soudainement omniprésente dans ses pensées. Ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le pays du Riz et maintenant dans le désert de Suna ne pouvait pas être pris à la légère. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La curiosité et l'envie faisaient partie de ses motivations, mais ce n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle de ses actes. Il devait réfléchir aux conséquences possibles de ses écarts et s'assurer que lui, tout comme sa collègue, fut sur la même longueur d'onde. D'ici là, il devait éviter de recommencer ces petits jeux. S'il arrivait à se maîtriser. Chose qu'il n'avait pas réussie la dernière fois. Pas qu'il le regrette, loin de là.

Shikamaru remua sur sa chaise et fronça ses sourcils. Sur la table devant lui se trouvaient les dossiers discutés aujourd'hui pendant la réunion avec les conseillers de Suna. Demain auraient lieu les rencontres concernant un échange sur divers types de minéraux que Konoha nécessitait dans les plus brefs délais. Il avait relu les propositions de son village et il s'inquiétait du fait qu'elles soient insuffisantes. Il devait réfléchir à une offre de secours. Le problème, c'est qu'il était distrait. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du climat chaud du désert.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et il se raidit imperceptiblement. La porte du petit appartement s'ouvrit sur Hinata qui entra, un grand sac de papier en main. Elle sourit paisiblement en voyant son regard sur elle et il hocha la tête dans sa direction, tout en essayant de ne pas promener ses yeux sur sa silhouette. Heureusement, l'attention de la nouvelle arrivante n'était pas sur lui, car c'était raté. Elle le rejoignit face à la table, déposant le colis qu'elle tenait et elle l'ouvrit. Une odeur d'épices s'en échappa et elle sortit les boites servant de récipient à leur repas.

\- Nous avons droit à du poulet ce soir, dit-elle en prenant place sur une chaise de l'autre côté de sa personne.

Shikamaru tira le carton dans sa direction et souleva le couvercle. Une brochette, des légumes et du riz. Dans un coin, un petit contenant de sauce. Après une journée de réunions, de discussions et de négociations, il avait plutôt faim et les aliments devant lui parurent très appétissants. Il attrapa les baguettes qu'il sépara en entendant l'ambassadrice faire de même. Ils mangèrent en silence, tout comme les innombrables fois où ils avaient partagé un repas ensemble. Le décompte de ces évènements anodins se mélangeait dans sa tête et il fouilla ses souvenirs pour tenter de trouver ce que sa collègue appréciait le plus dans la nourriture. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il n'avait pas de réponse lui venant à l'esprit, hormis les rouleaux à la cannelle qu'elle rapportait indéniablement plusieurs fois par semaine.

Le brun contempla l'extérieur par la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil avait atteint l'horizon. Seul le sommet des hauts édifices aux teintes et couleurs de sable était éclairé. Son attention revint sur la jeune femme en face de lui et il rencontra son regard. Elle baissa lentement son visage vers sa nourriture et son intérêt alla sur ce qu'elle mangeait. Il s'apercevait bien qu'elle l'observait plus que la normale. L'inverse se produisait aussi. Elle n'avait toutefois pas l'habitude de s'ingérer et de le questionner sur des sujets trop personnels. Pourtant, elle aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde pour le faire à ce moment précis. Il aurait même aimé qu'elle le fasse et qu'elle lui tende cette perche. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi d'un tel comportement. Bien entendu, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils devaient demeurer professionnels et cela pouvait facilement être l'explication de son silence. Cependant, il avait aussi l'impression qu'elle lui laissait tout l'espace et le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne faisait aucune allusion à ce qui était survenu, mais il pouvait deviner l'interrogation dans ses yeux blancs.

À cette question muette, il n'avait pas encore de réponse. Pas de réponse satisfaisante. Ou plutôt bien raisonnée. Son corps impatient souhaitait reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le désert sans songer aux conséquences. Il savait une chose. La prochaine fois que cela se produira, il se promettait qu'aucun des deux ne porterait de vêtements. Il voulait sentir sa peau sur la sienne, tracer avec ses doigts les courbes de son corps et surtout, baiser. Juste baiser.

Il mélangea distraitement le petit coin de riz restant dans l'emballage en faisant une moue. En priorité, il devait réfléchir à ses intentions pour être le plus clair possible avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient une bonne entente et il n'accepterait pas de la gâcher simplement parce qu'il désirait mettre son pénis dans son vagin. Ils travaillaient ensemble ce qui rendait cette situation d'autant plus délicate. En aucun cas son but n'était de la blesser à cause d'une aventure d'un soir et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec la moitié des Hyugas cherchant à lui faire la peau. Et Kurenai. Surtout pas Kurenai.

Cependant, il ne savait pas encore si c'était bien cela qu'il voulait. Juste le sexe. Hinata avait réussi à s'immiscer dans sa vie de manière douce. Elle était entrée dans son quotidien sans vraiment le bouleverser. Elle portait plusieurs petites attentions à son égard, comme ce repas qu'elle avait été cherchée, étant au fait qu'il détestait cela. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences de leurs actes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il imagine ce que cela pouvait causer comme changements dans son quotidien si elle en venait à ne plus être là. Ils ne se considéraient pas proches, mais c'était une erreur de penser ainsi et il s'en apercevait maintenant. Ils discutaient surtout de travail, mais certaines brides de leur vie s'étaient glissées dans leurs propos. Il y avait des sujets qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordés en profondeur. Par exemple, leurs vies amoureuses. Shikamaru se demandait si elle avait eu quelqu'un depuis Naruto. Les seuls hommes qu'elle semblait côtoyer ces dernières années étaient ses premiers équipiers. Il n'avait jamais eu l'envie d'interroger sa collègue sur ce sujet, surtout en ayant été un témoin de la débâcle que le blond avait provoqué en partant avec Sasuke à l'époque. Il doutait qu'Hinata réagisse avec autant d'agressivité que Sakura à cette discussion, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque, et ce, même si l'ancien couple avait en apparence une bonne entente. Il y avait aussi le thème de leur clan respectif. Les Hyugas contrairement aux Nara étaient très fermés. C'était un sujet qu'il devrait évoquer, surtout s'ils poussaient leur relation plus loin.

Il soupira en se demandant si ce lot de réflexion n'allait pas trop loin. Tout n'était qu'hypothèses. Cependant, il préférait avoir étudié les nombreuses possibilités que se retrouver démuni devant une situation dont il avait perdu le contrôle. Juste à ce moment, il imagina quel genre d'enfant il pourrait avoir avec Hinata. Il ne fut pas choqué par l'image que conjura son cerveau. C'était une probabilité comme une autre, même s'il se rendait compte qu'il poussait très loin ces suppositions. Cette réflexion par contre lui confirma qu'aujourd'hui, il devait franchir un cap. Il avait besoin de connaître un peu plus sa collègue. Il avait déjà une bonne vue d'ensemble de sa personnalité, mais il souhaitait en savoir davantage.

Shikamaru devait vérifier si, oui ou non, il pouvait prendre la décision d'aller plus loin ou s'il devait arrêter ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant qu'il soit trop tard. Sauf qu'après une semaine de réflexion, il était toujours sans réponse. Tout ce qu'il avait pris conscience était qu'il avait un certain intérêt envers la Hyuga. Il ne devait pas se voiler la face, il avait même un très grand intérêt envers l'ambassadrice. Donc finalement, pour réussir à arriver à une décision, il avait besoin de plus d'informations. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le moment présent pour chercher à les obtenir.

Après avoir terminé sa nourriture, il demanda :

\- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Deux yeux blancs se plantèrent dans les siens et elle prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée avant de répondre :

\- Bleu.

Il s'interrogea sur le fait de si c'était en lien avec son premier petit ami. Il décida toutefois de ne pas amener ce sujet sur la table. Pour le moment.

\- Ton repas préféré ? continua-t-il alors qu'il avait pensé à cette question un peu plus tôt.

Elle cligna des paupières, stupéfaite de sa curiosité, mais elle répliqua tout de même :

\- Je n'ai pas de préférence, hormis que je n'aime pas vraiment les fruits de mer.

\- Ton dessert alors ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et déposa ses baguettes.

\- Je crois qu'au nombre de roulées à la cannelle que j'ai apporté au travail c'est assez évident, enchaîna-t-elle. Pourquoi tu…

\- Un loisir ? la coupa-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle fronça ses sourcils et le dévisagea un long moment. Shikamaru s'attendait à qu'elle active son byakugan, mais à la place, elle dit d'une voix patiente :

\- Pourquoi me demander tout cela ?

Shikamaru réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant à donner la réponse la plus appropriée. Il détermina rapidement que la vérité serait le meilleur pari qu'il pouvait faire dans cette situation.

\- Je veux te connaître un peu plus.

Dans certains domaines, beaucoup plus, pensa-t-il en l'imaginant sous lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il s'attendait à cette question, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remuer inconfortablement sur sa chaise avant de donner une réponse.

\- Car, commença-t-il avec sérieux, je dois connaître nos intentions.

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine alors qu'une moue apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Elle était sur la défensive.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre.

\- J'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi Hinata, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu plus basse.

À cette annonce, le regard de sa collègue devint fuyant pendant que son visage prit une teinte rougeâtre. Il l'observa gratter nerveusement sa nuque et souhaita embrasser cette peau douce à nouveau. Toutefois, tout en gardant un timbre neutre, il continua :

\- Par contre, il ne faudrait pas que cette envie brise notre bonne entente.

Elle hocha la tête, mais l'interrogation dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparu.

\- Je ne comprends pas le lien avec ces questions sur mes préférences, déclara-t-elle pensive. Le plus simple serait de me demander si je veux…et bien…

\- Faire l'amour avec moi ? compléta-t-il alors qu'elle hésitait à terminer sa phrase.

Elle approuva avec un sourire timide tout en l'observant de nouveau cherchant quelque chose sur son visage.

L'expression dans ses yeux blancs lui confirmait qu'elle acceptait sa proposition. Ce qui lui donna envie de couper court à cette conversation et de sauter par-dessus cette table pour l'attraper et l'amener dans sa chambre attitrée pour la nuit. Ce fut lui cette fois-ci qui évita son regard pour qu'elle ne découvre pas le désir dans ses prunelles. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ce que nous avons fait…

Et allons probablement faire, pensa-t-il avec une impatience vive.

-…nous empêche d'être plus, termina-t-il.

\- D'être plus, dit-elle d'une voix étonnée. Comme…un couple ?

Il pinça ses lèvres, légèrement mal à l'aise et surtout vexé de voir sa surprise devant une telle éventualité. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il songeait à toutes les possibilités !

\- Peut-être n'es-tu pas intéressé par ma personne, remarqua-t-il, mais j'admets que j'ai un intérêt envers toi.

Hinata se reprit en devinant qu'elle avait froissé son orgueil et débita d'une voix rapide et pleine d'excuse :

\- Je suis intéressée à toi, Shikamaru ! En fait, certaines parties plus que d'autres…

Elle avait baissé son regard sur la table et il se demanda si elle arrivait à voir son entrejambes à travers le bois sans son dôjutsu. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage du brun et il commenta :

\- As-tu vraiment dit cela ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête et cacha sa bouche sous une main. Il put entendre son rire tout de même.

\- J'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, continua-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau. Tu es…

Il attendit la réponse, et haussa un sourcil devant son hésitation. Alors, il répéta :

\- Je suis ?

Elle laissa tomber ses épaules et soupira avec une forme de défaite :

\- Distrayant, Shikamaru. J'ai l'impression d'être soudainement une adolescente à nouveau.

Avec un sourire en coin, il lui dit :

\- Tu me fais le même effet.

Elle rit tout bas et le regarda avec douceur. Il découvrit dans ses yeux particuliers un mélange de joie, de tendresse et une envie sous-jacente qu'il reconnaissait très bien. Son corps y répondit aussitôt. Jamais il ne pourrait finir cette conversation si elle continuait de l'observer de cette manière.

\- Un loisir ? dit-elle soudain en levant ses yeux au plafond.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

\- J'aime danser sur l'eau.

Shikamaru ne s'attendait pas à cela. S'il n'avait jamais vu la Hyuga danser, il devait admettre que la manière qu'elle combattait donnait l'impression d'une danse. Ses pupilles invisibles trouvèrent les siennes et elle ajouta presque dans un murmure :

\- Nue.

L'envie n'était plus sous-jacente dans ses yeux blancs. Il pouvait entendre l'invitation comme si elle lui avait dit explicitement. Il avait déjà sauté par-dessus la table et l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de se lever.

\- Si tu éprouves des regrets par la suite…gronda-t-il son visage près du sien.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

Hinata posa ses mains sur ses joues. Elle franchit la minuscule distance qui les séparait et avec un énorme soulagement il put gouter ses lèvres douces de nouveau. Une partie de lui voulait arracher leurs vêtements et la prendre là, sans attendre. Avec de grands efforts, il mit de côté son envie et l'embrassa avec contrôle. Il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui ouvrit la bouche à son tour pour y répondre. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement et Shikamaru encercla sa taille de ses bras pour la soulever facilement. Elle entoura ses jambes autour des hanches du brun, et avec ses mains joua dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que l'élastique les retenant dans une couette au-dessus de sa tête ne fut retiré. Elle glissa ses doigts sur son crâne et il grogna doucement alors que les mèches noires tombaient sur ses joues. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et il la déposa sur le lit. Il arrêta d'embrasser ses lèvres pour déplacer sa bouche dans son cou tout en mordillant les zones sensibles de sa mâchoire. Ses mains, quant à elles, remontèrent sa taille jusqu'à sa nuque pour trouver la fermeture éclair de sa veste et la descendre complètement. Il sentit Hinata en faire de même avec son veston vert - le standard que portaient plusieurs jounins - et elle le poussa avec impatience pour qu'il se redresse. Dès qu'elle eut suffisamment d'espace, elle retira le morceau de vêtement qui finit au sol. Elle en profita pour se débarrasser de ses sandales d'un geste vif alors qu'il l'imitait après avoir enlevé lui aussi son par-dessus. Elle se recula sur le lit et il s'empressa de la rejoindre, jouant avec le bas du gilet noir qu'elle avait revêtu ce jour-là et caressant la peau douce qu'il découvrait. Il recommença à l'embrasser et sentit des doigts fins glissés sur sa taille. Son ventre se contracta en réponse. À sa grande joie, elle ne s'arrêta pas là et continua jusqu'à son pantalon. Elle glissa une main à l'intérieur pour caresser sa verge à travers de son caleçon. Il sentit l'énergie familière alors et gémit sur sa bouche. Il se sépara d'elle et l'avertit d'une voix rauque :

\- Ne me touche pas de cette manière.

Hinata fit une moue sous lui, mais il pouvait deviner son amusement dans son regard.

\- C'était juste un peu de chakra, dit-elle taquine.

Peut-être, pensa Shikamaru, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il se comporte comme un adolescent lors de sa première fois. Ils étaient encore beaucoup trop habillés pour son niveau d'excitation actuelle. Il se recula, se libéra de son emprise et il agrippa le bas du gilet de la jeune femme pour le soulever. Elle se redressa pour l'aider à l'enlever et il lança le vêtement au sol sans y porter plus attention. Une brassière sobre recouvrait sa poitrine et il s'empressa de glisser ses doigts sous le tissu.

\- Arrête, soupira-t-elle soudain.

Sa déception dut s'afficher sur son visage, car elle rit doucement et expliqua :

\- Ce soutien-gorge vaut une fortune.

Hinata avait ses bras dans son dos et Shikamaru, ses mains sur sa taille fine qu'il effleura distraitement, attendit avec une hâte grandissante qu'elle se débarrasse du vêtement. Il admira le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux affamés quand la brassière glissa enfin et qu'elle la plaça sur la table de chevet. Elle ne le laissa pas profiter de la vue longtemps qu'elle revint à l'embrasser. Il y répondit avec fébrilité, ses mains ayant déjà trouvé ses seins et les massant avec ravissement, passant ses pouces sur les pointes durcies. Elle soupira sous ses caresses et attrapa le bas de son gilet pour le soulever avec impatience. Il se sépara d'elle à contrecœur, mais ses mains retrouvèrent rapidement sa poitrine une fois son haut retiré. Au lieu de l'embrasser cependant, il posa sa bouche sur un sein et promena sa langue jusqu'à son bout érigé. Hinata gémit sous lui et tout en changeant de mamelons, il descendit une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme pour atteindre son pantalon. Il la glissa à l'intérieur et caressa son sexe caché sous sa culotte. Elle attrapa sa tête à deux mains et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors qu'il mordillait en même temps la pointe de son sein. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité traversant le linge recouvrant l'intimité de son amante et percevoir avec acuité que sa verge manquait de plus en plus d'espace dans ses propres vêtements. Il grogna de mécontentement quand elle le força à soulever son visage et il planta ses yeux noirs remplis de désir dans les siens qui y firent écho.

\- Shikamaru, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Si tu n'enlèves pas ce qu'il te reste de vêtements dans les trois prochaines secondes, je promets de te faire éjaculer directement dans ton pantalon…

Il se sépara d'elle immédiatement et arracha ce qu'il avait de tissu sur son corps, ne portant pas attention où les morceaux de linges atterrirent dans la pièce. Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir qu'elle en avait fait de même et eut un sourire en coin en la découvrant complètement nue. Soudainement, Hinata entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et d'un mouvement rapide que seul un ninja pouvait accomplir, il se retrouva sur le dos, la jeune femme sur lui. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et prit son pénis dans sa main alors qu'il l'attrapa par les hanches son visage redevenu sérieux. Elle se positionna au-dessus de son membre et ils se regardèrent. Chacun attendant une objection de l'autre avec une certaine crainte de se voir refuser cette faveur. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle descendit délicatement et il ferma ses paupières en profitant de la caresse des murs de l'intimité de la jeune femme sur sa verge. Il laissa échapper un soupir quand il fut complètement à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était chaud et humide, mais tellement doux et confortable. C'était le genre d'endroit où il aurait voulu s'abriter pour toujours. Depuis des jours qu'il s'était imaginé cela et il se rendait compte qu'il avait été loin de la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur lui. Ses hanches ondulaient langoureusement et il calma sa respiration pour profiter des sensations qui couraient le long de son pénis, tout en admirant sa silhouette qui remuait avec grâce. C'était un spectacle hypnotisant, ces yeux blancs lui faisant face le dévorant du regard avec un désir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Devant tant d'émotion, tant d'intensité, il eut l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui et devinait à quel point il la voulait. Il la laissa choisir un rythme et ses mains se baladèrent sur son ventre et sa généreuse poitrine. Elle gémit alors et les muscles de sa verge se contractèrent en réponse. Il se souleva avec facilité et ses doigts coururent dans le dos de la Hyuga, pendant que sa bouche se réfugia entre ses seins où il embrassa et mordilla la peau se trouvant sur son chemin. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules avec une certaine force et accéléra son va-et-vient. Il gémit dans le creux de sa poitrine, se concentrant alors qu'il voulait retarder le moment avant de jouir en elle. Il perçut le souffle inégal de la jeune femme sur sa tête, sentit la caresse des longs cheveux sur son épiderme bouillant et même le cœur qui se débattait sous la poitrine où il avait appuyé son visage. Il commença à remuer sous elle et elle s'agrippa davantage à lui. Il monta ses lèvres pour embrasser sa nuque et sa mâchoire. Elle baissa les siennes et leurs langues s'unirent avec une passion désordonnée, leurs gémissements se mélangeant tandis que leurs mouvements devenaient un peu plus chaotiques chaque seconde qui passait. Ils se séparèrent et Shikamaru prit une inspiration soudaine en ressentant un resserrement plus puissant autour de sa verge.

\- Hinata, murmura-t-il la gorge nouée de désir en la serrant sur lui.

La jeune femme se tendit alors, comme si entendre son nom avait provoqué le débordement et elle poussa un long soupir audible tout près de son oreille. Il perçut avec acuité les secousses qui traversaient le corps entier de son amante. De son côté, il accéléra de nouveau son mouvement sous elle, des spasmes entourant son membre comme d'innombrables vagues venant le caresser et le faisant grogner de plaisir. Il se laissa finalement aller au bout de quelques secondes sachant qu'il était arrivé au but et il jouit en elle en gémissant son nom à plusieurs reprises. Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le lit, leurs deux corps tremblant de fatigue et recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Hinata appuya sa tête dans le creux de son épaule tout en se lovant sur Shikamaru. Il entoura sa taille de son bras en baissant son visage pour respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux qui formait un éventail sur les draps. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, profitant du sentiment de béatitude qui avait élu domicile à la fois dans leur esprit et leur corps.

\- J'aime presser des fleurs, dit-elle soudainement.

\- Hum ?

Hinata se tourna légèrement et posa un coude sur le lit pour appuyer son visage dans sa main et ainsi lui faire face. Il la dévisageait avec nonchalance et elle reprit :

\- C'est un de mes loisirs.

\- Alors, la danse nue…enchaîna-t-il avec une moue déçue.

Elle rit doucement avant de répondre :

\- C'est surtout de l'entraînement pour le contrôle du chakra. Et je garde mes vêtements.

\- C'est dommage, soupira-t-il. J'aurais aimé voir ça.

Les doigts libres de la jeune femme glissèrent sur ses pectoraux et elle déclara en baissant son regard :

\- Je peux peut-être faire une exception pour toi.

Avec un rire, il se redressa et approcha sa bouche de la sienne pour échanger un long baiser langoureux. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent et finirent sous les couvertures où ils s'étreignirent.

\- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? murmura Hinata.

Ses paupières toujours fermées, il répondit d'une voix contentée :

\- Blanc.

\- Ce n'est pas une couleur, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- C'est la couleur de tes yeux, la contredit-il.

\- Mes yeux n'ont pas de couleur, ria-t-elle.

\- Dis-toi que c'est comme les nuages, répliqua-t-il.

\- Très bien, alors ton repas préféré ?

\- Le poisson, répondit-il. Le maquereau pour être exact. Je t'amènerai la recette pour que tu puisses m'en préparer.

Hinata lui tapa amicalement le bras et il rit silencieusement. Il était certain que s'il l'avait regardé, il aurait découvert ses yeux espiègles. Il prit conscience que c'était une expression qu'il aimait voir sur le visage de la Hyuga.

\- Ton loisir ? continua-t-elle.

Il grogna avec désir et répondit à sa question en laissant ses mains courir sur le corps dénudé de la jeune femme qui remua en objectant tout bas sous ses caresses.

\- J'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, Shikamaru !

Elle riait en ayant dit cela et elle poussa sans vraiment insister ses doigts un peu trop entrepreneurs.

\- Et nous devons finir les papiers pour la réunion de demain, ajouta-t-elle cette fois-ci de manière raisonnable.

\- Je sais, maugréa-t-il en arrêtant ses caresses.

Il se colla à elle, l'enlaça pour la rapprocher le plus possible, et profita de son corps lové au sien. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos et effleura doucement sa peau avec ses doigts. Il poussa un long soupir de contentement en savourant le massage improvisé.

\- Shikamaru ?

Le brun ouvrit ses yeux en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il pencha son visage, mais ne put que voir le dessus de sa tête.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il agité à son tour.

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de continuer :

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible de se voir ainsi même à Konoha ?

La tension dans son corps s'évanouit sur le coup et il répondit sans hésitation :

\- Bien sûr.

Il ajouta après une courte réflexion :

\- Je suis incapable de prédire si ça va fonctionner entre nous, mais je suis prêt à essayer.

Il sentit son mouvement et elle acquiesça en disant :

\- Moi aussi.

Il la serra un peu plus fort et il ordonna avec une sévérité feinte :

\- Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.

\- Et les papiers ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Chut.

\- Quinze minutes, le taquina-t-elle.

Il grogna et ferma les yeux en écoutant son léger rire.

* * *

**J'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir publié "ça"... Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

**Mis en ligne le 17 janvier 2020**


End file.
